The four colours
by tigergirl64
Summary: When the all seeing pool of Starclan freezes over, four cats get a chance to come alive again. They are all blessed with powers before leaving and must use them save the clans, Jewel Clan, Fire Clan, Sun Clan and Ice Clan. Rated T just in case! Updates will be random because I get writers block often. OC's WANTED!
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

In a clearing beneath the stars, a cool breeze gently waved the grass back and forth and the trees rustled gently giving the area a peaceful feel.

In the center of the clearing a pool reflecting the stars rippled. Ice fringed the sides and was slowly creeping inwards.

Five cats looked into the pool solemly watching its' fate.

One white cat with clear blue eyes spoke without looking up. "You four are sure that you want to accept this destiny?"

One cat, a tabby with a red pelt looked up. "Icewave, if we don't accept this Starclan could be destroyed! How could we not accept!"

The cat sitting next to him mumbled something incoherent. "Yes, Bluetail?" asked Icewave. The cat with a steel gray pelt stared at Icewave coldly.

"I said, will we have our memories?"

Icewave shook her head sadly. "You will remember nothing until you each become leaders, until then though you will have a member of Starclan guiding you."

One cat on the far right shot a brilliant green eyed look at Icewave. "And what, happens if we want to become a medicine cat in our new life?" she purred smoothly.

Icewave bristled, " I know that this job would be better suited for a medicine cat, but leaders have more influence over the clans! Starclan will make sure you all have no desire to take on that role."

Her fur lay flat and her eyes drifted to a yellow furred cat on the far left. "Ok Yellowheart?"

Yellowheart looked up, "Yes, I'm… fine, with not being a medicine cat in this life."

"Does that answer your question Greeneyes?" Icewave directed the question toward the green-eyed cat.

"Yep!" she mewed cheerfully.

The red cat sheathed and unsheathed his claws multiple times. " Will you just tell us how to leave already? We need to leave quick or there won't be any future to save!"

Greeneyes purred and meowed silkily. " Patience Redclaw, Icewave was just getting to that I'm sure." However calmly she mewed though, her eyes gave away her anxiety.

"Yes, all I have to do now is proclaim you kits again."

She moved towards the four cats then stopped.

"Before I do though I have to ask you again, the mission to protect the pool of sight is of utmost importance, are you sure you want to accept this responsibility?"

All four cats nodded.

Icewave let out a sigh. "Then by the powers of Starclan I proclaim you Redkit, Bluekit, Greenkit and Yellowkit. Go back and save the clans from doom."

All cats slowly started to fade.

"And remember, though your destiny is set out for you, your heart is yours to own!"

With that the cats disappeared from the clearing. Icewave sighed and stared mournfully at the freezing pool of sight.

"Please, for all our sakes go quickly… Even your powers won't be enough against time…"

She then strode off to the hills, ready to assign the guardians.


	2. The Four Trials

Chapter 1 – The Four Powers

Redclaw hissed, it seemed like someone was ripping off his pelt slowly but painfully.

He yowled angrily at the void he was suspended in, flicking his tail left and right repeatedly while trying to withstand the pain.

"_Why won't this… creature stop!? It knows I'm defeated! Does it have no shame!?"_

Bluetail whirled around trying to get a bearing on where his enemy was.

All he could see though was one shadow standing directly in front of him, mocking him perhaps?

He ground his teeth and launched himself at the enemy.

Suddenly time seemed to stop, for him at least.

The shadow cat calmly walked around him and swiped at his legs sending Bluetail sprawling.

"_For Starclans sake, what's going on!?" _

Greeneyes stood transfixed, staring at a cat standing in front of her.

It was menacingly walking towards her snarling, but she couldn't move, wouldn't move and she had only one thought in her mind.

"_This cat won't hurt me, I'm it's friend…" _She started shaking violently tossing her head back and forth in an attempt to regain her will.

_ "Wait what!? Help, someone!"_

Yellowheart stood panting, sizing up her opponent trying to guess how to strike.

She leapt forward for a taunting bite and was satisfied when she retreated with a chunk of fur in her mouth.

"_Hmph, this will be easy!" _She dashed forward to attack again but then stopped cold.

_"I- I bit his ear, but there's not even a scratch! But I- I still have this cat's fur in my mouth!?"_

Yellowheart hissed at her opponent, hoping that a show of bravado would convince the cat to think twice about continuing, even though her fate was already sealed.

Icewave sighed, watching the four cats, confused, angry and scared attempt to get the best of the phantom cats.

Her whiskers twitched nervously, hoping that none would be seriously injured during the trial. "_Please… you have to succeed… If not the clans will erupt into chaos and all will be doomed…"_

_Ummm, I probably should have made that longer... oops. The next chapter will only be two points of view so you can have longer chapters :D Please review and let me know what you think. (I honestly dont really care if its negative) _

_Tigergirl64_


	3. Two Merges

Chapter 2 – Four Merges

Redclaw, drained and scared was sprawled on the floor, panting and trying to sit upright.

The phantom cat had finally ceased attacking and was now simply sitting in front of him, waiting for him to recover.

Redclaw hissed and spat at the cat, trying to redeem some self-esteem.

The phantom cat didn't respond, it just tipped its' head to the sky and started speaking, slowly.

"You have had to endure this pain because you will soon be the one dealing this pain to others. You will be stronger than any cat ever, but even the strongest cats have limits."

It tipped its' head to look down on a bewildered Redclaw when it continued.

"Your clan will be worth more to you than even your strength, but you will still have to fight for leadership, now go and bring glory to Fireclan!"

The cat suddenly disappeared without a trace. Redclaw slowly stood up with a strong power flowing through his veins, powering him.

Darkness quickly closed in on him, and the last thing he heard was a pitiful wail of a kit.

Bluetail sat hunched on the ground, breathing heavily.

His fur was bristled and his eyes were skidding from side to side, trying to regain composure.

He had almost convinced himself that he had gone insane, before a soothing sound was ringing in his brain, relaxing all thoughts except the one of who he was fighting.

His fur lay flat and he slowly looked at the shadowy apparition, who had ceased all attempts to attack him and was sitting quietly on the black ground.

"…What are you?" he asked quietly.

The cat dipped his head. " I am your new spirit."

Bluetail twitched his tail and stared at the cat, not accepting or declining the statement.

"…..And I am supposed to believe this… why?"

The cat walked forward and smiled faintly.

"You are being re-incarnated to save the supposedly indestructible Starclan and your questioning this?" the cat asked dryly.

Bluetail nodded, conceding the point.

"You had to experience that pain before because soon, you will be the one to give it to others… The soothing noise will also be part of your powers." The cat dipped his head towards Bluetail.

"Now, go back and save the disbelieving cats in Iceclan!" Suddenly, the shadowy cat disappeared.

In its place was a tiny little kitten with silvery blue fur and wide blue eyes.

Bluetail staggered and darkness closed over him.

_Please review, REVIEWS ARE GOLDEN! :D :D :D_

_The next chapter will be Greeneyes and Yellowheart. J_

_By the way, I didn't get this idea from Power Of Three, I hadn't read that yet, it is just incredibly similar. _

_I don't own Warriors! Kind of forgot to say that in the other chapters… Oh wellz J_

_-Tigergirl64 _


	4. The Final Merges

Yellowheart slashed at her opponent relentlessly, biting any fur she could see.

Her training had been forgotten in a flash of fury, so it was all too easy for the cat to trip her up and pin her to the ground.

Yellowheart was panting heavily and was looking at her captor in horror, terrified for her life.

"Calm down."

Yellowheart froze. "What do you mean, calm down? You just regrew your fur mousebrain! How do you think I feel right now!"

The cat smiled. "Well, how do you think your enemies will feel when you do this to them. You are going to become much stronger than any cat ever before."

Yellowheart stared at the cat as she walked away. "So… I'm going to be able to… heal myself?" she mewed hesitantly.

The cat nodded, then seemed to hear someone calling for her, so she started to walk away, but she turned around at the last second.

"Yellowheart, save Sunclan…. Please," then she disappeared.

Yellowhearts legs suddenly became dead weights and she started falling. She heard crying… of… a kit? But then, her body seemed to loose all feeling and she just started falling into the void.

Greeneyes was shaking, she couldn't move, she was literally staring into the face of death and she was praying to Starclan that someone, anyone, would save her.

"Please… please let me go… I need to leave…" she stammered slowly. She slowly started walking backwards, but when the cat smiled at her she knew she had no chance of escaping.

"Why? I thought you needed to stay… right?"

Greeneyes found herself nodding but quickly stopped and shook her self over. "No! Let. Me. Go!" she yelled, thoroughly freaked out.

The cat smiled. All of a sudden, Greeneyes could move, she was in complete control of her thoughts and she was back on the offensive…

She launched herself screeching at the phantom cat. But then, things slowed down. The cat frowned and simply slid under her, and then bit her tail, sending her sprawling, humiliated, on the floor.

"Don't do that, you really need to hear what I'm going to tell you." He smiled. "So now that you are listening… I'm sure you've guessed that you can't fight me?" Not waiting for an answer he continued, "You can't fight me because you're entranced, quite simply. You will honestly think that I'm your friend, even if I'm your arch-enemy. Got it?"

Greeneyes smirked. "Well, you're full of your self aren't you!"

The cat shook its head. "So now, you get these powers too!"

Greeneyes started at that. "Wait, really?"

He smiled. "Well, goodbye. My time is up here… you will save Jewelclan!

Greeneyes lowered her head. Before she knew it, she was falling asleep, with kits screeching in her head.

**Sorry this is late… Mental Note to self: Don't make 4 incomplete stories at once! :( Anyway, yay! They're all kits and have powers! Woo!**

***Streamers and balloons explode everywhere**

**By the way, if you want to see any cats in the story, feel free to come up with suggestions… because I'm going to take a while to come up with them on my own. So, in other words:**

**OCS WANTED!**

**Keep reading!**

**-Tigergirl64**


	5. Redkits Arrival

**Thank you Icefeather! This story will probably be a little bit slow, because like I said, I take a while to come up with cats. And I'm attempting to make the chapters longer. But anyway, this chapter is…. Redkit in Fire Clan! Also, this chapter will be in first person because, why not? :D So, let the awesomeness begin! **

It was so dark. Noises were everywhere, yelling the same thing over and over and over again. "Wake up! Wake up!" I clawed at my ears, trying to block out the noises. Finally, I had no choice but to obey.

My eyes slid open, and the first thing I could see was an amber eye, looking at me. "Thank Starclan." It muttered. Then turned away to someone I couldn't see. "He's alive!"

Suddenly, I felt myself being picked up by the scruff of my neck. I tried to twist around to see who it was, but all I could see was a flame red pelt.

"Hungry!" I mewed, feeling hunger gnaw at my stomach. "Milk!" I pawed feebly at the air, feeling uncomfortable about how I had no control over where I was going.

Suddenly, everything darkened and I felt closed in. I let out a small whimper to show my unease, then let my self hang loose.

I finally felt my paws touch solid ground, and I was relieved. But when I tried to stand up, my legs felt useless and limp, so I stopped before I fell over.

Instead, I turned around and stared at whoever carried me into this place. She had a beautiful flame pelt and deep brown eyes. Then I noticed another cat, off to the side, nosing around through a pile of leaves.

He had black fur and soft blue eyes. He looked quite small, possibly half the size of the other cat, but he looked like that didn't stop him doing anything, because in a matter of seconds, he was beside the she-cat, pushing some herbs towards me. I edged away, they smelt disgusting!

He simply pushed them towards me again, until I decided to eat them. I suddenly bent over, disgusted, trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

"Amberleaf, I know your worried, but you have to leave Redkit alone. You need to rest! The only reason I'm keeping him is because he was born late, okay?" I looked up to see the small black cat leading Amberleaf away.

I attempted to say something, but it just ended up as a pitiful mew. Giving up, I curled my tail around me and tried to go to sleep.

I felt something prodding me, making me wake up. I yawned and turned towards the cat that was poking me.

He snorted in surprise. "You have your eyes open already?"

I gave him a confused look and attempted to stand up. This time, I managed it, with a few wobbles. I looked around the cave I was in. "Where am I? Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

The cat smiled. "My name is Nightpelt, and you're in the medicine cats den. Your name is Redkit, your mother is Amberleaf and your father is Foxtail."

I looked around, confused. "How many cats are there in this den?" Nightpelt laughed. "They aren't in this den, they're around the camp. There are a lot of cats around here, but you don't need to know most of them for now, but anyway, its time for you to go back to the nursery."

He started forward to pick me up, but I stumbled backwards shaking my head, "No! I can walk!" I mewed.

He shook his head smiling, "No, no you can't."

And he picked me up anyway.

**The second half of the chapter is basically what I imagine that a conversation with a newly born kit would be like. And yes, I know that kits aren't ****_technically_**** supposed to be able to see and talk this young, but this is my fanfiction and I can break the rules if I want! :D So, let me know if you prefer first person or third person writing, and if you enjoyed the chapter! In other words: REVIEW! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! **

**Keep reading!**

**-Tigergirl64**


	6. Bluekits Arrival

**Aaaand, we're back for Bluekit! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :D : D :D Ahem, anyway… it is now time for Bluekit to arrive in Iceclan! Woo!**

**I'm really sorry about the chapter glitch… Whoops. I'm not sure what happened, but hopefully this will fix it!**

"I'm awake! Please, stop yelling!" I whined. I had been in sleeping on the floor, but I was woken up by some high pitched squealing.

I squinted open my eyes. Two other kittens were next to me, tussling together, and mewing excitedly.

I hissed quietly. I knew I had no reason to dislike these kits, so I stayed quiet and simply watched them instead of interrupting. A few minutes went by before one of the kits noticed me watching them.

"Oh! Raccooncry! Bluekit's awake!" One of them cried.

I tilted my head. "_Am I Bluekit? I guess it's a nice name… but who's Raccooncry?" _

I heard a small cough from behind me. I turned to see a white she cat with black stripes on her tail smiling at me. She had bright blue eyes and looked alert, but had an air of mischievousness around her.

"Hello, little one… my name is Racconcry, I'm your mother," she said.

Now that I thought about it, I vaguely remembered a warm body pressing up against mine and meowing softly. Then I spoke. "Am… Am I Bluekit?" Raccooncry nodded. "So… who are they?" I asked quietly, gesturing to the other kits in the room.

"They are Ghostkit and Spiritkit, their mother is Larchdapple and their father is Stormheart." She explained slowly.

"But, who is _my _father?" I asked. I hoped I didn't look like him. I wanted to be myself, not my fathers clone.

"Heavyfur is your father… There are a lot of other cats in the clan, but you don't have time to meet them. Instead, for now, you can talk with the other cats in the nursery, but don't go outside!" She warned.

I padded of to see who else was in the den. I saw a flame red cat with sharp green eyes sitting in the corner. Her belly looked swollen and she seemed uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" I asked politely. I heard a sharp intake of breath as Spiritkit and Ghostkit started backing away slowly. I then realized that talking to a grumpy cat probably wasn't a good idea.

She glared at me, about to tell me off, when all of a sudden her gaze softened and she let a loud sigh. "I'm ok, Bluekit… I would just rather be out there than in here, waiting for these kits."

I nodded. Judging from the first few minutes in here, I wouldn't like to be stuck in here either. "Well, I'm sorry for annoying you… would you like me to leave?"

She nodded. "My name is Rosefang by the way…" I nodded and walked away.

After Rosefang started to sleep quietly, Ghostkit ran up to me. "You're so lucky! Last time I talked to her, she nearly bit my ears off!"

I frowned. "You probably deserved it, you seem very loud."

I heard laughter coming from the entrance of the nursery. "Well, Racconcry, your kit likes to speak his mind doesn't he?"

I turned to see a dappled she cat standing next to Spiritkit. "Mummy!" Ghostkit cried. "Mum, Bluekit was mean to me!"

Larchdapple let out an amused meow. "Its ok darling, Bluekit is just out of the nest, he can't help it." She then turned to Racconcry. "You may have to curb your kits tongue! Its obvious he like speaking his mind."

I turned to my mum, confused. "What does she mean?"

Raccooncry shook her head. "Don't worry about it… Anyway, that's enough exploring for one day. Its time for you to go to sleep."

I didn't object. All of these cats seemed so interesting, but if I would never be able to remember all the names. So, after a few moments of fidgeting around, I settled into a deep sleep.

**Yay! Bluekit actually got to know people! Unlike Redkit… But anyway, again, thanks so much for all the cats! I might tweak some details here and there, so hopefully that's ok. Next chapter will be… Greenkit! So, I'll see you guys there when I update! Don't forget to review! I will still accept OC's if you have any cats you want to submit! :)**

**Keep reading!**

**-Tigergirl64**


	7. Greenkits Arrival

**Hello! Today we are here to celebrate Greenkit coming into the clan of Jewelclan! ... Just a thought, but do cats know what jewels are? Oops… *Facepalm* Anyway! On with the story!**

* * *

I looked around the den in awe. Since I had woken up, there had been no one here. But I didn't really care, the place was nice. There were some green things draping the entrance and some soft white things on the floor, though as looked through it, there were some red and white soft things too.

I decided to call out and see if anyone was there, "Hello? Why am I alone? Is there anybody here?" She started looking under the soft things, seeing if anyone was hiding.

Almost instantly, a cat ran into the den. I originally thought he had come in to say hello so I started to call out happily. "Hi! Food?" I was getting hungry, so I hoped the cat had something to eat.

It was then that I noticed he had some red stuff on his paws and he looked stressed. Without a word, he picked me up by the scruff and started hurrying outside.

I saw lots of cats jumping on some strange creatures, biting, hissing and clawing. I whimpered and tried to shrink so no one would notice me. Luckily, the cat moved quickly, so no one saw me.

Finally, he put me down and started pushing me gently towards a cave. "Okay, little one, I need you to stay here… There's… a bad thing happening right now and you don't need to be a part of it." He explained quietly.

I nodded, but looked at him curiously. "Who are you?"

He looked nervously over his shoulder then replied. "I'm Lionfur. Now quickly, into the den. The battle will be over soon, so just… stay quiet."

Lionfur then turned around and hurried back through the trees.

I whimpered and huddled against a wall. A long time passed. I was about to walk up to the entrance to see if anyone was out there, when an animal walked through the entrance of the den.

It had orangey red fur and small brown eyes. It looked like a cat but… it looked… different. It was longer for one thing. It also didn't have whiskers and had a longer tail.

It turned towards me and started snarling. I squealed and backed up against the wall. I was desperately trying to think of a way to run away, when all of a sudden, the thing froze.

It looked at me, in a mix of confusion and anger. Then it sat down. And waited.

I slowly stood up. It didn't move. I took a step away, then another, then another, then-

The thing leapt up and started yipping. I froze and looked at in terror. The second I did that however, it sat down again and laid its head on its paws.

I repeated this process several times, until finally I gave up and curled up, waiting for someone to find me.

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of cats screeching and the sound of the weird thing yipping in pain. I opened my eyes and started backing away slowly.

Two big cats were swiping at the thing and were yelling at me to run away. I remembered how the thing had refused to attack me. Why was it attacking them then…?

I was jolted out of my thoughts by the cats yelling at me again. Obediently, I ran out of the hole and hid behind a tree.

A few minutes later, the strange thing ran away and the two cats walked out of the hole, but one was walking funny.

They started calling out for someone called "Greenkit" I assumed that was my name so I slowly walked out from behind the tree. "…Hello?"

Within seconds we were back in camp and I was back in the place that had the soft things. I learnt that whatever had attacked the camp were called _foxes. _And the thing in the nursery were _feathers. _I had also learnt that our cats were called warriors. The younger cats were apprentices, the oldest cats were elders and the youngest cats were kits.

But for now, I couldn't care less about who was in the camp. I just wanted to sleep.

* * *

**Just thought I try something different from the standard "Wake up, meet people, fall asleep" routine. So, naturally, I had the camp attacked by foxes! Also, I figured out how to do those line break thingies!... Dont judge me... Sorry this chapter is late, I have been ****_really _****lazy with updates… but anyway! If you liked the chapter, review, review, review! :D**

**Keep reading!**

**-Tigergirl64**


	8. Yellowkits Arrival

**And now… Its time. Time… for Yellowkit. Let's begin.**

* * *

All I could see was darkness. Why was there nothing here? I tried to stand up, but my legs felt like dead weights. "Hello?" I called out.

I felt the air shift as someone ran past me. I frowned. "Can you hear me?"

Then I felt more cats running, all of them ignoring me. I shook my head in anger. "For Starclans sake, someone listen to me!"

I then stopped. What was Starclan? Was it a good place? I called out again, quieter this time. "Please, will someone tell me where I am? Will someone tell me _who _I am?"

Suddenly I heard a roaring sound in my ears. I then felt all of the cats disappear one by one. Soon, I was alone again.

I started shivering from the cold. _Cold? How can it be cold? Im in the middle of nowhere! _Then, two lights appeared in front of me. They seemed to move and blink every now and again. I then saw a face form, then a body and a tail. I was looking at a cat. Then I felt a sharp pain, and every thing disappeared.

* * *

"Calm down Goldenpelt, she's not dead. Please, your scaring the other kits."

"But she hasn't moved! Why isn't she at least making a noise?"

The voices argued continuously, until I let out a small whimper to let them know I didn't like the loud sounds.

I heard the worried voice exclaim in delight. "Oh! She's ok!" I then heard a grumbling sound from the other cat. "I already told you that. Now please, let her eat."

* * *

It had been a while since I had left that strange place. I hadn't liked it there, and I was happy about being near friendly cats.

I had just woken up, and was about to stretch, when I heard some whining noises coming from beside me.

"Mummy, why won't Yellowkit play? She's been sitting there for _days_."

"Yeah, why won't she play?"

I twitched my ears in annoyance. I decided to see what all the fuss was about. I opened my eyes slowly, squinting at the amount of light that flooded my vision.

As my eyes adjusted, I could see two small cats, a grey kit with blue eyes and a white kit with blue eyes and a black tail. As I looked closer, I could see the grey kit was a she cat and the other was a tom.

I also saw a much bigger she cat with white fur, blue eyes and grey feet. She looked over at me and smiled. "Well, she's awake now, so if Goldenpelt lets her, you can go play."

The two kits bounded up towards a cat behind me. "Please! Its boring only having two to play with, three would be much more fun!"

I turned to see a beautiful yellow she cat with brown eyes. She looked worried as she looked at me and looked back at the other she cat as if for assistance.

The other cat purred. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her, you can have a rest."

The yellow cat smiled thankfully. "Okay kits, you can go play, but nothing to rough, ok? I don't want Yellowkit getting injured her first time outside.

The two kits squealed in delight and started pushing me gently towards the exit of the cave, peltering me with facts and names. Soon, my head was spinning. I knew it would take a _long_ time before I could get used to this place…

* * *

**Done! Just a note, but the dream at the beginning ****_did _****have a purpose, other than just a filler. I didn't include many names, to make the process sound a but more realistic. But anyway! Woo, there all introduced to the clan! So, just a question: Would you prefer them to be apprenticed almost immediately, or go into a bit more backstory first? If I don't get an answer, I'll probably go into some backstory, so tell me if you don't want that! **

**Keep reading!**

**-Tigergirl64**


	9. Little kits

Redkits P.O.V

* * *

"Pass the mossball Redkit!" Falconkit batted the ball towards me and I stretched up to bat it down at the ground.

It bounced down near Stonekits feet, who was promptly tackled by Leafkit, who was like a little brown blur.

I had only had to stay in the medicine cat den for a few nights before I was let out to the nursery. There, I met the three siblings who were two moons older than me. Leafkit was named for the white leaf mark on her chest, Stonekit because of his gray fur and Falconkit, because the minute she was born, a flacon swooped down and nearly took off with her. Luckily, the warriors took it down.

They have really cool parents, though Thornpelt seemed like he was angry all the time.

I haven't met my father yet. Whenever I asked, I was told that he was one of our top hunters, and we needed all the prey we could get for the approaching leaf-bare. I hope that meant he wanted to see me.

Amberleaf is really nice though, and she lets me play all the time! The only time I've heard her be mean though, is when Falconkit woke her up really early. She nearly bit her ear off!

I was drawn out of my thoughts by Stonekit rushing towards me with the mossball in his mouth. "Redkit! Quick, don't let the others get the ball!"

I nodded and prowled in front of the ball, my tail twitching as the two she cats approached us.

"No fair! You have to share the ball, or its not fun anymore!" Falconkit whined.

I purred. "If you want it, you'll have to-" I was interrupted by Leafkit bowling me over from behind.

"Gah!" I cuffed her ear gently and slid out from underneath her. I was about to run away from her, but she blocked the way and I lay down in defeat.

"Your still _way _smaller than us, so maybe don't act so tough next time. We don't want to hurt you," she purred.

I nodded sadly and she let me go, so I went scrambling away, only to bump into Nightpelt.

"Oh! Sorry Nightpelt! I was just running around and-"

Nightpelt smiled. "Its quite alright kit. Do you mind fetching your mother for me? I need to talk to her about something."

I nodded and raced off towards the nursery. I found Amberleaf lying down in the corner. "Mum! Nightpelt wants to talk to you, so get up!" I playfully cuffed her ears.

She smiled and stood up slowly. "Ok Redkit, I'm going. Why don't you go play with Stonekit and the others?"

I shook my head. "They're too big… They don't want to play with me because they think they'll hurt me." My tail drooped sadly.

Amberleaf purred. "Then how about you go ask Birdflight for a story? I'm sure she'll tell you one if you ask politely."

I nodded eagerly and raced off. I was just about to enter the elders den, when I saw Nightpelt sitting outside his den, staring at me with fear in his eyes.

I tilted my head, and he saw me looking, so he quickly looked away. _Why did he do that? _I wondered. I then saw Whitestar walk over to him, followed by Amberleaf.

I blinked. _Did Nightpelt have a vision? I wonder what it is… _I dragged myself away and padded to the elders den.

Birdflight purred when she saw me enter. "Hello little one… Are you here for a story?"

I nodded and sat down in front of the grey she cat as she pondered a story to tell me.

"Would you like to know how the clans got their names?"

I nodded eagerly. The more I knew about the clans, the better.

"Well, we were originally one giant clan. We didn't have borders, didn't fight over prey. It was a peaceful time." Birdsongs eyes glistened over with nostalgia as she continued.

"But fights broke out. Cats were separating into groups, becoming less trusting, even going so far as too fight one another. But peace was found. Starclan sent a sign to four cats. Icewave, Fireclaw, Jewelheart and Sunstreak. These cats found others like them. Icewave, cats who were smart and agile. Fireclaw, cats that were pure and strong. Jewelheart, cats who were crafty and excellent hunters. Sunstreak, cats who were understanding and could both hunt and fight. The clans, dedicated to their leaders, named the clans after each other. For a long time, it seemed that no other cat could be named after the clans. Sunstreak was the one who broke the tradition."

She smiled at me as I tilted my head. _Why does the name Icewave sound so familiar…? _

"Umm, how long ago was this?" I asked curiously.

Birdsong smiled. "Many, many moons before even I was born Redkit. Many, many moons."

I nodded, and was about to ask for another story when I long yawn cut me off.

Birdsong purred in amusement. "Little kit, maybe you should head back to the nursery. You look like your falling asleep on your paws!"

I whined, not wanting to go, but eventually gave in and trotted back to the nursery.

* * *

Bluekits P.O.V

I sat quietly outside the nursery, watching the other kits play mossball. Spiritkit was laughing and shouting encouragement to Ghostkit, while she was looking very determined to hit the ball back every time.

I let out a quiet purr of amusement. Spiritkit had shown to be the leader of the two, and was always out playing.

I padded up to them. "Can I play?"

Spiritkit turned to me and nodded. "Sure! Catch this!"

He lobbed the ball up into the air. I watched it, tail twitching slightly, before leaping up and pushing it back down to the ground. Unfortunately, I landed awkwardly and ended up sprawled on the ground.

I heard Spiritkits laughter and looked up indignantly. I padded over to where the mossball had landed.

"Catch this!" I called. I then threw the moss as high as I could into the air.

Spiritkit looked up, but squinted as I had thrown the moss in the direction of the sun. He bunched up his muscles and leaped, but I could see already that he would miss.

He brushed passed the mossball and batted vainly at the air as it sailed passed him. He also landed awkwardly and fell on his side.

I let out a mrow of laughter before walking over and helping him up.

Ghostkit had simply watched from the side and was now laughing at the sight of their failure.

Spiritkit walked over to her and cuffed her ears. "We should play something else now! What about battle?"

Ghostkit nodded in agreement and I quickly jumped in. "I want to be Iceclan!"

Spiritkit pouted. "Then I get Fireclan! Ghostkit, you've got Jewelclan!"

Ghostkit frowned. "But I don't want to be stinky Jewelclan!"

I purred. "Well you have to be!" Then, without warning, I pounced on Spiritkit and he collapsed under my weight.

He let out an outraged meow before pummeling my belly with his paws.

I laughed. "Iceclan will never be-"

Ghostkit charging at me from the side interrupted me. She quickly pinned me and started laughing.

"Ha!" She gloated. "You weren't paying attention!"

I growled before sliding out from underneath her.

I was just about to leap at her when I heard Racooncry call out to me. "Bluekit! Its time for your nap!"

I groaned. _I want to stay out longer! _I reluctantly walked over to the nursery and was met with Racooncry laughing as she saw my glum expression.

"Don't worry, you can go out and play later, but now, rest."

I curled up in a ball and eventually drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Holidays. Why must they end so quickly? Why? WHY!? Oh well, now I can't procrastinate as much, so I can update! You guys all suggested backstory, so that's what I'll do! **

**Swifstar: I will do more stories later on, but I currently have four stories that I'm focused on. Thank you for the suggestions though! :D**


	10. Death And A Father

**Rawr! Stupid Word decided to delete an entire chapter… *grumble grumble grumble* Oh well… Can't be helped I guess… Anyway: Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Greenkits P.O.V**

I awoke to the sound of deathly silence. I was scared for a moment, before remembering that everyone was outside.

They were all sitting very silently in the middle of camp, but Hollytail hadn't let me see why.

I quickly looked at my mother. Still asleep. That was good, it meant I could quickly go see what everyone was doing, and mum wouldn't know.

I quickly crept outside, stopping every few seconds to make sure no one saw me.

I could see when I approached the warriors, that they're eyes were glazed and their tails were drooping. Was something sad happening?

I quickly squeezed through a gap between two warriors, and saw a cat lying on the ground. He wasn't moving, and his head was at a funny angle.

A few of the cats were talking to themselves, and some had their muzzle pushed into his fur.

I shivered. The cat didn't look right. I quickly went back to the nursery, hoping that my mother hadn't woken up yet…

"Where did you go?" Heatherpelt asked, sitting in the corner of the room.

I turned towards her. "I wanted to see what all the cats were doing." I met her stare defiantly.

She dropped her eyes away, kneading the ground with her paws. "Did you disturb any of the warriors?" She spoke so quietly, I almost didn't hear her.

"No, I don't think they even noticed me. They were all talking to themselves, or were just too distracted… Mummy, what was wrong with the cat in the clearing?"

She sighed, and beckoned my closer with her tail. I slowly walked forward until I was sitting in front of her.

"Well, the cat in the clearing is my brother, Iceclaw. He… he left for Starclan during the battle."

I tilted my head. "Didn't Iceclaw like Jewelclan? He should've, we're the best clan in the forest!"

Hollytail shook her head. "He shouldn't have gone…"

"Is Starclan mean? Is that why they took him?"

Hollytail looked at the ground. "Starclan is a wonderful place… There's plenty of prey, great weather and even fellow clan members. Iceclaw will be happy there…"

I purred. If Iceclaw, was happy, then that was a good thing… right?

"Mummy, why are all the cats sitting with him?"

"They're saying goodbye, and protecting him on his way." She answered quietly.

"Why aren't you there?" I asked.

She looked up sharply. "What?"

I flicked my tail towards the exit of the nursery. "Why aren't you saying goodbye too?"

She looked at the ground again. "I need to protect you. If the foxes come back, you'll need protection, I can't just leave you here..." The pitch of her voice went up unwillingly as she worried.

I gently put my paw on her tail, making her look at me. "I don't need protection, all of the warriors will fight them off if they come back. You can go. I don't mind."

She looked like she would refuse, so I quickly added, "I'll go with you?"

She nodded and led me outside to where the others were. They quickly made room for her as she approached, and we spent the rest of the night watching over Iceclaw.

* * *

**Yellowkits P.O.V**

I felt something prodding me awake, and swiped at the direction that it was coming from me. I felt slight satisfaction when my paws met fur, but my claws were sheathed so it didn't do anything.

"Wake up Yellowkit! We want to play! Its _boring _just having two to play with!"

I grumbled slightly before sitting up and yawning widely. "Okay, I'm coming…"

I shivered as I stepped outside, the sun had only just come up, so it was still cold from the night.

I let out a wide yawn, and Mosskit started giggling. I mock glared at her.

"So, what are we playing?" I asked Cloudkit. He thought for a minute, his tail twitching.

"How about warriors?" Mosskit suggested.

I nodded my head happily. "I want to be Yellowheart!"

"I'm definitely Mosspelt!" Mosskit jumps in.

Cloudkit tilted his head to one side. "Hmm… Oh! I want to be Cloudclaw!" He exclaimed.

"I'm going to collect herbs for Blazestep, you two patrol the area!"

I purred, and quickly scanned the area for 'enemies.'

"Oh look!" I pointed to Firetail who was washing her fur. "It's a Fireclan warrior!"

Cloudkit gasped. "Its intruding on our territory!"

I yowled, "Attack! And we both leapt onto Firetail.

Her eyes widened in surprise, before she dramatically staggered to the ground.

"Oh no! I'm being attacked by two fierce warriors! Help!" She wailed.

I giggled, and quickly leapt off her and placed my paw on her muzzle. "Do you admit that Sunclan is the best clan?"

Firetail nodded sadly.

Cloudkit joined me. "Do you give Sunclan permission to hunt on your territory any time we want?"

"I promise." Firetail somberly agreed.

"Yay, we won!" I cheered and started hopping around.

"Firetail! I want you, Leaftail, Thrushwing and Frogleap on a hunting patrol." A commanding voice came from a big grey tom in the middle of the clearing.

"Who's that?" I whispered.

Cloudkit looked over at the tom. "Oh, that's Thornfur, he's the deputy of the clan. That means he tells everybody what to do." He paused, and I looked at him expectantly, but he just shook out his pelt.

"Come on, lets go celebrate with Mosspelt!"

I walked over to the grey kit and was surprised to see she had some leaves in her mouth.

I started to ask something, but she anticipated it and replied, "Dock. I found them at the back of the medicine cat den."

I blinked. "How do you know what it was?"

"Blazesteps been giving me lessons, I know a few herbs now!" She puffed out her chest proudly.

"Yellowkit! Its time for a nap!" My mother Goldenpelt beckoned me into the nursery.

I sighed. "Okay mummy…" I looked back at the others. "I'll be back soon!"

I purred as I settled in next to my mum. I was about to drift off, when a strange thought struck me.

"Mummy, who's my father?"

I heard my mother's breath catch, before she licked the top of my head.

"I… I'll tell you when you're older." She answered softly.

My eyes widened with dismay, but I turned away so she couldn't see.

_What doesn't mummy want me to know?_

* * *

**Poor Hollytail, trying to explain death to a newly born kit. :( And who's Yellowkits father? Since I don't have alliegances up yet, its hard to guess... *sweatdrop* I don't know if I will add alliegances or not, because cats will be added often. Oh well, you guys'll survive.**

**Keep reading!  
-Tigergirl64**


End file.
